User talk:Supergeeky1/archive3
---- Gift from a Madman Madclaw Embraces you with Pain! For your Heinous work in everyday life!! --[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 23:30, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Testing out Keira I Can't wait either. See you soon on Teh I.R.C.--[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 13:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Sounds Good what you plan to do with Darth Bob is fine by me. User:DarthKarma Gee Wizz Damn Dude, that's some fucked up shi-aat right there!! Poor Elmo, kidnapped and all. Maybe we could give this story a Suicide Kings twist, With Christopher Walken as Darth Elmo and Denis Leary as Darth Animal, Kinda like Game Wars the sequel or something.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:11, 18 January 2008 (UTC) *Already figured out the title: '''Suicide Darth's' --'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:13, 18 January 2008 (UTC) **Cool, I'll start writing as soon as possible, figure out some kind of storyboard about this, Talk to you later on. I'm off to work now. Later Dude!--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Since you like my new sig, here's a couple of them. New userbox Since you were so nice to give my addiction a name I imortalized it in a userbox. --'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:56, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Action Figure Hey SG1, I found an action figure you might like HERE, He's mean, He's big He was in Kriffing NAM, do you know what Vietnam is Donny? Well do you???--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:09, 25 January 2008 (UTC) PS Note the complementary Dog, makeshift urn and bowlingbag. Monaco customization comment Looking good so far. The header, however, is too wide for 1024x768 users (such as myself). If you take stuff out, don't take out the planet explosion 8) Also, these blue and purple links are hard to read against the background... 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:45, 28 February 2008 (UTC) *Another small thing is the side bar... is it possible to make it a bit wider? like on Wookieepedia? I've also noticed this: a random diff the white bit should be dark. Then there is just one more small thing, the "new messages" message: is it possibly to change it's color? (see here for the current color). I've checked about half of the articles on the wiki so far, as well as some other pages, and these are the only "problems" I found. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC) **One more width thing :) ... the link banner at the top of DP:AOE and the FA/COTW/etc. pages is waaay too wide on 1024x768. Perhaps COTW and QOTW ought to have their own big banner dealie? *shrugs* Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:10, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Award! ' Supergeeky1 The awards you a rare Albino Wookiee Pelt For your great work on Darthipedia's new Skin. Excelsior to you, sir! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:02, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Parakeet It's not my fault he flew away. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 23:32, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Reminder SG1 can you help Janna0 remind Jedimca0 to remind Maddy to help remind Acky to ask you something about photoshopping a purple dragon on a stardestroyer? please don't forget thanks. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:41, 1 March 2008 (UTC) A Message from He-Who-Sleeps-Quite-A-Bit Thanks for the message I was under the Impression that the user box ment I voted forye who is really old Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) youssa Admeeneestrator teemplaate Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 20:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC)